hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowds
Crowds are a gameplay feature introduced in Hitman: Contracts, and improved upon in Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. Description Crowds in Hitman are large amounts of NPC characters in the same area with simplified AI behavior and model design, to reduce the amount of CPU spent on them individually. Instead of working as individual NPC's, they will work as a coherent group, but not very well without. ''Hitman: Contracts'' In Contracts, all crowds are completely immobile, and the characters in them will never move. They can only react to being frightened, but will make no attempt to flee or alert guards. The crowds can be killed both with melee weapons and firearms. They can also be stealth killed, but cannot be used to get disguises. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' In Blood Money, the crowds are much, much larger than in Contracts. Additionally, they are now mobile, and will move around in the crowd instead of simply standing still. Their ability to be stealth killed has however been removed. ''Hitman: Absolution'' In Absolution, the crowds are now capable of interacting with 47, and can be used as Human shield. They will also attempt to escape from any violence. If the player stands still in a crowd, enemies won't be able to find 47. Appearances ''Hitman: Contracts'' * The Meat King's Party - On the dance floor. They are dancing and dressed in BDSM costumes. * Hunter and Hunted - Behind the police barricades. They are civilians in everyday clothes, and will be watching the scene, but they will not alert the authorities or affect the player's rating shall they see 47 commit a crime. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' * The Murder of Crows - Everywhere on the streets. They are dressed in Mardi Gras costumes and carrying drinks, and are walking around celebrating. * A Dance with the Devil - In the Hell party dance floor. They are dressed in BDSM costumes and are dancing. ''Hitman: Sniper Challenge * The party guests on the roof. They are casually dressed. ''Hitman: Absolution * The King of Chinatown - Almost everywhere on the streets. They are dressed in winter clothes and are enjoying the festivities in Chinatown. * Run For Your Life - In the third and final checkpoint in the train station. They are ordinary commuters and waiting for the train to arrive. * Hunter and Hunted - Inside the main area of the strip club. Also in the Chinese New Year. * Welcome to Hope - In the bar. * Fight Night - In the audience. * Operation Sledgehammer - During the Hope Fair. They are panicking and fleeing. ''HITMAN (2016) * Freeform Training - Everywhere on the party decks of the boat. * The Showstopper - Around the fashion show. * A Gilded Cage - Everywhere in the streets. Most of them are customers at the bazaar, but some are protesters. * A House Built on Sand - Everywhere on the streets. ''HITMAN 2 (2018) * Miami - Appear everywhere from food stands, bleachers, and standing around the main entrance. * Isle of Sgàil - Appear in the bar, money pit. Gallery Murderofcrowscrowd.jpg|47 inside a crowd in The Murder of Crows firstvixenclub.jpg|Crowds in a strip club in Absolution Hitman absolution crowd.jpeg|Crowds in Chinatown in Absolution Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Gameplay